


LETTING GO 番外：Don't Ask

by shadowstone



Series: Letting Go [2]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, 夏目友人帐, 妖怪联络簿
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstone/pseuds/shadowstone
Summary: “名取先生为什么会想当演员呢?”垂下眼帘，名取再次地思索着如今在心里已经挥之不去的一句话: 最重要的人。脑海又浮现了那个人的身影。一直是最特别的, 在自己的不安面前，自信的他总是会以认真和真诚驱走心中的焦躁与无助。的场静司,他曾经最要好的朋友。
Relationships: Matoba Seiji & Natori Shuuichi, Matoba Seiji/Natori Shuuichi, 的名, 的场静司/名取周一
Series: Letting Go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649518
Kudos: 3





	LETTING GO 番外：Don't Ask

**Author's Note:**

> **注: 虽然可以单一看，但是建议先看正文: Letting Go 才看这篇。**
> 
> 发现到原来我没把这番外发在AO3这，所以就搬来了。
> 
>   
>  **注意事项:**
> 
> 1\. 想转载的话，请务必通知我一声  
> 2\. 同人文纯属个人娱乐性质，并无商业利益。  
> 3\. 除了原创人物和故事内容外，其余的都属各自的原作者或出版社 

窗外一片灰气迷蒙，空气中也逐渐呈现出些许的湿潮味。

看来就快要下雨了吧？望着窗外的景色，名取有点心不在焉地想着。

“名取先生？”

喔~果然下雨了啊。街上的人开始为了躲避逐渐下的愈来愈大的雨点而纷纷跑起来往有遮盖的地方串去。

“名取先生？”

真可爱，这个小女生似乎在问着走在她后面的男孩是否能和他共用他手上的雨伞。啊，这个男孩长得有点象夏目，对了不知道猫老师现在怎么样了，给它的药喝了吗—

“名取先生！”

带点谴责的呼唤声打断了他的思绪，撇过头望着一脸困扰的漂亮女生，名取突然记起自己好像正在进行某杂志访问。

“喔。”回过神的名取很自然地就展开了温和的笑容。“抱歉，能再请你问一次吗？”

看着那俊美的笑脸，记者小瞳立即脸红，原本的不耐感全都消失不见了。难怪他会连续两年得到‘最想带回家给父母看的男友’明星排行谤的冠军，那笑脸真的是太迷人。清了清喉咙，强压着那片刻失态的窘迫感，她重复了自己刚问的问题。

“名取先生为什么会想当演员呢?”

“为什么想当演员？”双眼眨了一下，名取有点惊讶地重复了她的提问。

“嗯，对！相信你的粉丝和广大的读者们都有兴趣知道的。”

“为什么啊。。。？ ”名取露出了有点迷茫的表情，仿佛从来都没有思考过这个问题似的。

眼看访问有进入冷场的可能，小瞳立即补充道：“比如说是因为很喜欢演戏啊又或者是受到什么重要的人的启发之类的。”奇怪，这种惯例性 的问题像他那么有名的演员应该已经答过千百次了，怎么还会被难倒啊？而且还濒濒地走神，名取周一今天果然有点反常啊。

犀利的双眼顿时露出了找到猎物的光亮：嗯，直得去探究一下。

就在小瞳正盘算着如何向坐在面前陷入困扰中的名取得取或许可能成为独家报道的新闻，完全没有注意到对方企图的名取则是完全陷入了自己的思索中。

最重要的人 —— 不知道为什么在对方的话中就只有这五个字让他注意了起来，名取意外地开始认真思索着那些字面上的意思。 

其实以他今天的成就，这样的问题还真是被问过了几十次，每一次他都是以喜欢演戏等的惯例解释敷衍了事，然而今天脑海内却不由自主地一直浮现出一道修长的身影。 

最重要的人吗？

黑发少年正仰望着深蓝的天空，原本冷漠的神情却在听到熟悉的脚步声后下一刻转为柔和的欣喜。“终于来啦，周一。”

一股莫名的冲动忽然涌上心头，于是他不经思索便开口道：“其实 —”

侧身靠在一旁的窗口上，名取静静地任由周围的声音和杂吵声越过自己。

经纪人正在与杂志的编辑部打交道，而刚刚访问自己的记者似乎非常兴奋地向她的总编比手划脚地说些什么。

想起那位记者因为自己的回答而双眼发出亮采的情景，名取自嘲地笑了。看来回到公司后一定少不了一番唠叨训话了。

自己怎么会说出那样的话啊？

或许是心情还没有完全平复的关系吧？毕竟离那天只过了两天的时间，以至于自己竟然会糊涂到犯了演员最不该犯的错误。

但也有可能是他的内心想告诉自己某些一直在逃避的事实吗？

俯视着窗外的景色，与之前在街上为了躲避突如其来的大雨而四处乱串的忙碌景象不同，整条街上此时已经空无一人了，留下的只有让一切一片灰蒙的冰冷雨丝。

垂下眼帘，名取再次地思索着如今在心里已经挥之不去的一句话。

最重要的人。

脑海又浮现了那个人的身影。

的场静司—

他曾经最要好的朋友。

_____________________

又回到了这里吗?

名取环视了周围一片绿油油的草地，心情复杂地叹道。

果然访问结束回到公司后，经纪人便开始了那烦闷的训话。不过，比那更糟的是对方在唠叨中还不时地向他投以担心的目光，频繁地追问着自己是否没事。

因为从昨天开始，他的脸色就不太好。

满脸微笑地保证不会再犯了并且解释说自己最近只是因繁忙的工作变得有点累了才顺利地安抚了对方不再纠缠于这话题上 。

虽然只是随口说出的借口，可话一出，突然就真的觉得好累，于是名取编了个想趁现在的空档期回老家探亲的借口，请了几天的假后便离去了。

结果是老家还没回就无意识地又先回到这里来。

这里是的场和他的[ 秘密基地 ]，尽管现在就只有自己会来了。

在那之后，虽然自己每次都说不会再回来这里了却还是次次地都会回来，年复一年，风雨不改。有时候会想自己是否有点被虐的倾向，明知道会难过可还是执意要来。

“你好，我是名取周一。”

“我是的场静司。”

这里实在承载着太多太多的回忆了。快乐的。惊奇的。烦恼的。迷茫的。还有。。。  
痛苦的。

儿时一起翘掉那烦闷的除妖大会、少年时放学后找对方出去玩、失意时安慰对方等的记忆再次一一地重现在脑海里。连同之后好友冷酷的转变和不明就理的拒绝，自己最终的无奈和选择放弃 也全部都想起来了。

回忆也当然包括了前晚的事情——

那是许久未曾感受到的温柔和从不曾忘记过的承诺。

怀抱着双手，名取低下头，发削遮住了混沌不清的双眼。

应该是要恨他的。

莫名其妙地疏远自己，不论自己多么地努力想挽回，他却把俩人的一切冷酷地抹杀掉，最后竟然还对自己作了那些事 —

“就用你的身体来支付吧！”

“很划算的交易不是吗？”

身上还残留着他的体温，为什么的场要提出那样的要求呢？是想羞辱他吗？

周一，总有一天，我一定会帮你找出消除这东西的方法。这是你我的约定。

那他又为什么会再一次地说出那句承诺呢？

抿了抿嘴，名取完全猜不透的场的心思。清楚地意识到自己应该是要觉得恶心，生气抑或着耻辱的，可他知道当静司进入自己身体里的时候，心中所想的却是：我终于又能捉住你了。

很奇怪吧？一个男人竟然会对另一个男人有这种想法。。。但这就是他真实的心情。

因为是的场静司，他才会愿意接受那换取药剂的交易条件。

静司一直是最特别的。在自己的不安面前，自信的他总是会以认真和真诚驱走心中的焦躁与无助。能交到小静这样的知心朋友，他是真的真的很高兴的。

所以不是没有怀疑过他是不是有什么苦衷非得疏远自己，但是对方不说，自己就绝对不会过问。  
久而久之也就如身上那只蜥蜴一样，终是习惯了。

只是——

醒来后进如眼帘的是空荡荡的房间还有摆放在窗户前的一瓶药剂。

脸上忽然有点温热，衣领也似乎有点湿气的感觉。

揉了揉眼睛，手指上的泪水让自己觉得不可思议。嗯? 他在哭吗？这怎么可能？不是早就决定了要放弃了吗？就在小静从此成为的场的时候。

所以现在是怎么了？为什么要流泪？为什么心还是会那么地痛？为什么——

“你最终还是放开我了呢？” 

嗯？等等 ——双眼微微地张大，忽然脱口而出的话语让自己惊讶 —— 不对，为什么让自己难过的并不是被静司侵犯的事情而是他最终还是放开了自己呢？

心忽然跳得很快很快，似乎有什么一直沉淀在心底深处，总是模凌两可的感觉正急速地凝聚起来，一阵一阵的激荡着、 一点一点地的展开，终是化成了即温暖又酸涩的情感。

那是喜欢的感觉。

原来。。。原来。。。自己在不知不觉中就— 

飞快地举起右手捂住了嘴唇，脸颊宛如情窦初开的少女般迅速地红了起来。茫然失措的认知里有着几分惊讶、几分疑惑、几分恐慌，可更多的却是发自内心的喜悦和羞涩。

但这份喜悦只维持了短短几分钟就被随之而来的理智浇熄了。

他喜欢小静，不只是知己好友的喜欢而是恋人般的喜欢。

可那又能怎么样？捂住双眼，名取忽然大笑着。

还真是凄惨啊，什么都还没开始就已经彻底的失恋了。

仿佛在响应着自己糟透的心情般，明明之前还是蓝天白云的天空一刹那却已乌云密布随之更下起了绵绵细雨。

“小静。。。”

“我们真的回不去了吗？”

错过了，是否就真的再也没有挽回的机会了？

仰头望着天空，任由冰冷的雨水打在身上，名取想了很久，很久——

却始终没有答案。

_____________________

结束了一天烦躁的会议，的场恨不得立即飞回家去落个清静。

从以前到现在他最受不了的就是那些顽固不化的老头子在他面前唠叨得没完，以往还能跟周一抱怨一番，但是现在。。。

“小静。。。这里还疼吗？”

冷哼一声，的场强行打断自己的思绪。怎么又想起他了？这两天脑海里一直无法挥去在进入周一的身体时，那双漂亮的眼睛所流露出的温柔和欣慰。

一股烦躁感充斥着全身，自己何时变得如此软弱了？

果然是个错误。

原本只是想要戏耍他一番再把解药给他的， 可没想到周一那家伙竟然毫不迟疑地就答应自己荒唐的要求。。。那孩子对于他竟是如此的重要吗？

顿时一名无名火升起，冲动之下便决定将自己的提议付诸实施，结果却让他彻底地走错了一步。 

“小静。”

多久了呢? 有多久没有听到周一如此呼唤着自己了呢？疲惫地合上双眼，的场在心里思索着。曾经是令他厌烦的频繁次数，如今却是只能在回忆中听到的想望。

那晚离开后，心情就一直很糟糕。

其实他真的并不想这样对他的, 很早就意识到自己对于周一的情感已经超越了知己好友的关系，的场总是会以对方的安全和利益作为一切行动的考量。

虽然是经过周一的同意，但在这种交换条件的情况下侵犯他，就连自己都觉得可耻。

不过或许这样也好，的场苦笑道。至少能让他再恨自己多一些，这样周一就会更安全了。

在消灭那只可恶的妖怪之前，他是绝对不能让周一呆在自己的身边 —— 单眼露出了冷冽危险的眸光—— 无论要他舍弃什么，他都会竭尽所能地保护他。

“主人，是要直接回家吗？” 似乎察觉到了的场的焦躁和负面情绪，坐在驾驶座的司机兼的场家的首席护法师忽然开口问道。

松开了紧握住的拳头，的场换上了平时淡漠的表情回道。

“还是在周围散散步再回去吧。”真是的，竟然被自己的下属关心，看来必须得好好地整理一下自己的心情才行。

原本就无意逛街的他只是漫无目的地走着，眼看前方因为有商店搞促销活动而促成的大量人群，的场决定绕道而行，转 入了一条较安静的街道，因而经过了一间书局。

应该是要继续往前走的他却在看了眼橱窗上摆置的特大海报后不自觉地放慢了脚步。

若有所思地看着海报上的字眼，的场终是作出了一个决定。

“主人？”

从的场下车后就一直默默地在后面跟着他的护法师，再次地察觉到了自家主人从书局出来后情绪上的细微变化。只不过与之前不同的是，这两天围绕在他身上的沉重气息似乎已经转淡了不少。

“回去吧。”

“是。”

回头看了眼在橱窗上那大剁剁的亮丽标题：[名演员名取周一成为演员的原因。。。你绝对没有想到的惊人的表白！！] 白熙的脸面闪过了一丝莫名的隐忧。

回到车上的的场把刚买的杂志从袋子里拿出，利落地翻到了主题访问的页面。看了眼那道访问的日期，微微仰起的嘴角藏着一丝不易察觉的宠溺。

“周一，你还真是个大笨蛋啊。”

[我有一位从小就认识的朋友，后来却因为一些事情而分道扬镳了。 成为演员大概是 希望不管他在哪里都能看到自己吧? 而我也能透过自己的影片看到他吧？]

<完>

**Author's Note:**

> 和正文一样， 也把当时发在贴吧时所写的后记搬来。
> 
> 咳， 真是久违的番外啊。有人还记得我的正文吗？
> 
> 记得当时放上正文的时候，有许多亲都说正文里对于名取的感情描绘很少，所以会写这篇文的主要原因就是想交代一下名取的感情。（不过比正文还长的番外还可以算是番外吗？）可是我发现到其实比起的场，对于名取的内心世界其实我并不能拿捏得很好。有些感觉没能好好地表达出，在此向喜欢名取的亲说声不好意思。
> 
> 至于的场的名字在这文中的转换是刻意的，为的是显示出名取被动摇的心情。
> 
> 或许有些亲会觉得有点唐突，怎么名取突然就发现对的名的感情，可是有时候人是会在突然不经意的时候才发现自己竟然已对身边的人心动了起来。尤其是一直在身边的人， 因为那太熟悉相处的模式反而会使一些感觉被忽略掉，我觉得与的场一起成长的名取应该会是这样的。
> 
> 所以也可以说在与的场发生关系的时候，名取还是只当对方是自己失去的挚友，但真正发现自己已然爱上他时却是在那之后。
> 
> 那么毫无疑问，先发现自己爱上对方的人是的场。^ ^
> 
> 另外想说的是，其实长久以来，我一直在想这篇番外的名字，可是啊换了又换，一直都找不到一个符合这篇文的名字。一直到有一天我偶然听到了一首歌后觉得这歌名还挺符合这篇的， 所以就用了。（这情形跟我写正文的时候一样。） 为何是Don’t Ask (不过问) ？一直以来名取从未问过自己对于的场的感情是什么，也没向他过问过为何要开始疏远自己，而的场同样地没问过名取的意愿就擅自决定了要独自一人保护着他也从没想过为什么名取会成为一名演员的理由。
> 
> 文中并没有详细的述说，但是设定是这样的：的场是慢慢地疏远着名取的。我本身认为其实这种想斩断关系的方式是比较聪明的。因为如果的场立即与名取反目，必定会让对方起疑心，也难保他会发现到真相，毕竟名取也是个除妖师。（试想想，平时可以闲话家常的儿时朋友却在各自长大后因为聚少离多，忙碌的生活下就逐渐开始疏远了，那更何况是在有心如此的状况下。。。任一个再怎么热忱的人也最终会心冷吧？）
> 
> 还有不知道有人认出来了吗？开头的那名漂亮记者小瞳就是@干涸の瞳 啊。不知道她是否会看到这文 （毕竟隔了那么长的时间），但是当时发正文的时候，看到小瞳热情的留言真的很开心，所以就想小小地表示一下。虽然是有点打酱油的感觉。XD （这里补充一下: 小瞳确实看到了 ^ ^) 
> 
> 决定尽量把自己这几年挖的坑全数填上，可是因为到处挖坑的关系，所以不能准确地说哪一个坑会先填上。
> 
> 这文预计还有个正文的续篇和一、二个番外篇。希望各位能继续支持哦~我会努力的。
> 
> 话说，如此长的后记有人会看吗？^ ^


End file.
